


just today

by iwillstayalive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on Grey's Anatomy, Doctor!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: "There's just no way, Alexander," he begins, ready to reason with him and show him how dangerous this procedure is. "Doctors Roberts and Lewis both agree with me tha--"Alec interrupts him. "I put you in a little box," he starts. He closes his eyes and buries his face in his hands, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I put you in a little box, and I put that box far away from me, so I could deal with our breakup. I couldn't think-- I couldn't focus with you on my mind every damn second. It hurt so much."





	just today

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this specific scene of Grey's with malec out of my head. so alas, I wrote it. 
> 
> thank you to [irisadler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisadler/pseuds/irisadler/works) for proofreading this, ily.

* * *

 

Magnus is looking at the brain scans when Alec steps into the room. Alec looks anxious and resolved at the same time, a kind of stubborn determination on his face.

 

Magnus always loved that look on him. _But he's not mine to love anymore_ , he thinks.

 

"Magnus..." Alec says, staring at him with a teary-eyed expression.

 

It pains Magnus to see him like this.

 

"There's just no way, Alexander," he begins, ready to reason with him and show him how dangerous this procedure is. "Doctors Roberts and Lewis both agree with me tha--"

 

Alec interrupts him. "I put you in a little box," he starts. He closes his eyes and buries his face in his hands, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I put you in a little box, and I put that box far away from me, so I could deal with our breakup. I couldn't think-- I couldn't focus with you on my mind every damn second. It hurt so much."

 

Stunned into silence, Magnus feels the prickle of tears in his eyes. He gets the feeling. Those first few months after their breakup had been _horrible_. And despite them both agreeing splitting up was for the best since they had both had career paths to follow and a lot of personal growth to do, it had still hurt like hell.

 

"But now..." Alec continues, voice heavy with emotion, staring at Magnus with frightened eyes and gesturing widely. "I need you to take you out of the box because I need to believe you can pull this off. I need to believe you can save my little brother's life. _I need you to be a God."_

 

Magnus gulps loudly. He doesn't trust himself to talk without crying after Alec's speech.

 

"Just today," Alec whispers, "be a God." He nods to himself before making his way out of the room.

 

When he's gone, Magnus lets a sob and looks at the scans again. With a new  rush of motivation, he starts to think about his options.

 

Perhaps he can perform a miracle after all.


End file.
